race4speedfandomcom-20200213-history
Swinegel Racing
Swinegel Racing is a sim racing team that competes in various Race4Speed championships. It was founded in Hamm, Germany in 2014 to compete in the Formel DRL DLM series. After the resignation of Co-Founder Fabian Hoffmann as second driver of the team, Marc Stwerka entrusted him the role as the new team owner. For sponsorship reasons it entered it's 2015, 2016 and 2017 seasons as Repsol Swinegel Racing '''under the Spanish flag. Racing History '''FormelDRL DLM Swinegel Racing was first entered in the FormelDRL DLM in 2014. In the beginning both team owners Marc Stwerka and Fabian Hoffmann decided to take part on their own as 1st and 2nd driver too. After some problems in cooperating with Hoffmann as a driver, he resigned from active driving after the Austria GP and was replaced by an old friend of Stwerka, named Tim Brendel. After nearly winning a race in Hugary, only to be stopped by engine failure, Brendels' contract was early extended for 2015. After Stwerka winning the Russian Grand Prix in October '14, the race was later declared as cancelled for all drivers due to main problems with cutting the corners. The positions were declared as legal in the official race results, but the points were still revoked from the championship standings. It was again Marc Stwerka who took the win in the seasons' finale in Abu Dhabi, finishing the season with the constructors' vice-championship. The 2015 season started a bit disappointing with scoring points continuously as the only goal. After many technical problems with Tim Brendels' motivation, the team decided to search for another driver. Therefor the junior team 'Warsteiner Swinegel Racing' was founded after 4 races. Throughout the whole season there was way more fluctuation the team owners ever thought. After the rounds 12-15 and the astonishing results by David Gaspers he swapped cockpits with Tim Brendel. After winning 5 more races for Repsol Swinegel Racing the constructors' championship was secured in the final race in Abu Dhabi. Due to Mike Bartsch leaving Mysterio Racing after round 16 of 20, he decided to take the 2nd drivers' cockpit of Warsteiner Swinegel Racings' Alexander Rütt, who left the series. He was able to gain 63 points in the last 4 races to finally get the junior team into the 5th position in the constructors' championship. Also the places 3-6 in the drivers' championship were secured by all four final drivers of both teams in the end of the season. Race4Speed GP1 Repsol Swinegel Racing entered the GP1 series in 2016, originally German's Marc Stwerka and David Gaspers were set to run with the team. As a deal with Gaspers fell through, the team filled the vacant seat since the Mexican GP with team owner Fabian Hoffmann, who did not take part in any race. For the second part of the 2016 season, since the Monaco GP, the 2nd drivers' seat was taken by Venezuelan Cristian Alvarez, who managed to earn 120 points after leaving his former team Shadow Wolf RT. The team became champion right in it's first outing in 2016, while Marc Stwerka became the inaugural series champion. Overall, the team scored 11 wins, 11 pole positions and 15 fastest laps in 20 races, making it a dominant force of the 2016 season. 2017-I began just like the whole 2016 season. The GP1 schedule was changed to 3 sprint races each race weekend, which made it a 30-race Championship season. After taking 9 victories out of the first 12 races it was pretty soon obviously that Stwerka nearly cannot be beaten this season. In the end there were 9 out of 10 pole positions, 25 out of 30 fastest laps and 20 out of 30 race wins for the team after finishing the season with another brilliant results in Abu Dhabi. Also the team was able to take 4 1-2 finishes during the season, which would make it even more dominant. Marc Stwerka was able to defend his Drivers' Championship as well as the team was able to reach its 3rd consecutive Constructors' Championship. Second driver Cristian Alvarez was able to take the 3rd place in the Drivers' Championship after nearly making it to become Vice Champion. Results FormelDRL DLM GP1 Series * D.C. = Drivers' Championship position * T.C. = Team' Championship position * F/L = Fastest Laps † — Drivers competed for different teams over the season. Category:Team Category:GP1